


Serving Iorveth

by Alexasnow



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, The Witcher 2, The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, iorveth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Violence, does not follow games sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theia working in service, soon has her life turned upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. loyalties

When your head is filled with gossip, tall tales with no hint of truth, it is easy to build something up in your mind, create a monster. A shadow, the unknown hold greater fear at times. I was a servant for a prestigious family in Novigrad, they had spies, and they paid them as little as they could get away with, cruel given the risks they expected them to take.  
  
I would often hover, I couldn’t help but be drawn to the intrigue of secrets, maybe I longed to a be a spy myself. This spy informed them that their convoy would be attacked upon the road, betraying his master called for a handsome reward he remarked. They resented paying the man so fairly, but he was saving them a small fortune, so this once they parted with the coin. I imagined the look of pure disgust across their faces as they handed over the money, mildly amused.

The lord and lady weren’t bad people per say, but they were tight fisted money hoarders, not wish to share their wealth, hence the need for the spies, they would pay for their paranoia, but it gave them the illusion of comfort. The lord was the worst of the two, he thought so highly of himself he wouldn’t speak to servants, but he had no problem leering at them, some of his unfortunate serving girls had been fired for refusing his advances. The lady was less of airs and graces, and more of a lady in the truest sense. She was well dressed, and a natural beauty, too beautiful, and too good for the lord, but they seemed to manage civility. I was luckily her maid, she had confided many a secret in me, and I would never betray her confidence, not even to my colleagues.

I knew something was amiss when they called me down, both sitting in the kitchen, stern expressions. The lady called me in, smiling her easy smile. But as soon as I was seated the smile faded, she informed me that I was doing the family a great service, I would go in her place upon this afternoon’s convoy. Once the lord left us, she took my hand “I will warn you this is dangerous, should you wish to refuse, I will not punish you for it” her eyes and sombre.

“For you my Lady, I will do it, but I will confess, I fear it”

“I understand” she added hastily.

Before she left me to wonder about what I had just agreed to, she passed me a small bundled cloth. I slowly unwrapped it in my lap, it revealed a small, but deadly blade. My lady abhorred violence, so I knew this was serious indeed.  
  
I was afraid of the shadows in the forest, name I had only heard in hushed whispers, the Scoia'tael, a ruthless band of elves, who despised all humans. I was given a more lady like dress to hold to the visage, a hat with a mesh to guise my face.  As the convoy pulled away the lingering looks worried me, as if they were wondering whether to advertise my soon to be vacant role.  
  
I jumped at each bump in the road, winging my hands nervously. I held my breath when the carriage pulled to a halt, the door burst open. A hand seized my wrist, and dragged me out, pressing me to the carriage, the hat had fallen as I tripped free of the carriage, his eye narrowed. He was an imposing figure, looming over me. His face so badly scared that it was covered; you could see the edge of the jagged scar. 

  
  
“You are not the lady Monique, who are you?” He hissed, as he grasped my face.  
  
His sharp green eye burning into you “I am a decoy” I yelped as his gripped tightened. I was frightened for my life; I had heard too many tales of their butchery. The cold blade pressed to my throat told me I wasn’t long for this world, so in my panic I rambled.  
  
“If you’re going to kill me do it quickly, I beg of you”  
  
My eyes dropped, I feared to look him in the eye. Grabbing my face roughly he forced me to look at him “now why would I kill you when you are going to give me information, then aid me to rob your employers”  
  
“I don’t know anything” I stammered.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, I know servants in such houses hear everything as they pay you no heed, as if you don’t exist, so come now tell me everything, working for me will be less horrific than your current employer. As I will reward you with something more valuable than money, I will let you live”  
  
I swallowed hard, my throat ached, I could barely nod, never mind utter a simple word. “Good girl, now how did they learn of my plans?”  
  
My courage still failing me, my voice cracked, he grew impatient, raising his eye. “Out with it”  
  
“You have a spy” I cried.  
  
“Can you identify them?”  
  
I had never seen them, but their voice I had heard several times, I was wondering whether to say that when he slammed me to the cart “think damn you, I despise disloyalty”  
  
“I never saw their face”  
  
“Damn it” he growled. “You will aid me in robbing your masters, then your fate is your own”  
  
I nodded. He pulled the blade away, forcing me back in the carriage “go back and await my word”  
  
It was a swift return journey, I was shaken by the whole experience, my employers were shocked to see me return. The lord feigning relief at my return, but I knew it was not my welfare he cared for. My lady however was genuinely pleased to see me alive, and well. She thanked me, leaving me feeling torn about what was being asked of me, I wished the fortune was the lords alone, and then I would have less compunction to aiding the Scoia'tael.  But my lady did not deserve to be hurt, but I did not wish to die, and this elf I feared would have no issue taking my life should I cross him. I wanted to live, so why did it still feel so wrong when I resolved myself to action.

I went about my days as normal, things were almost back to normal, everyone had been on edge, we all began to relax. I had been awaiting the return of the Scoia'tael, but even I was starting to think that maybe they had moved on to bigger and better things.

I was walking the gardens when I was pulled into the bushes, I would have screamed but a hand muffled them. The warmth of my own breath returned was an uncomfortable feeling, my arms pressed to my sides alarming. “Shhh” a voice hissed.  
  
“I was hardly going to attack when I was expected now was I” the bandit from the forest muttered into my ear. “Now we are going to break in tonight, all you need do is leave the door open”  
  
With that he released me, leaving once again shaken by his company. It sounded like such a simple task, but the ramifications of this action were far reaching, and it would hurt more than those whom deserved it. As the light began to fail, my breath caught in my throat when left the door ajar. I tried to force myself into sleep so I didn’t have to hear, or live with the moment of what I had done. When I heard my lady scream I leapt from my bed, thinking, what have I done, what have I done.

I rushed up to her, as I burst into their room, I saw her holding to her husband. She was cradling in her arms, an arrow protruding from his chest, one now aimed at my lady. I stood between her and that arrow “this is personal, move servant” he hissed, acting as though he had never laid his eye upon me.

I shook my head, he rushed off when one of his men called “The guards Iorveth”

So that was the name of the executioner I had let in, I was hoping he would let the arrow fy, it would be easier than dealing with the weight of my conscience. But he did not, I turned to my lady, she was now hysterical, I had a hand in creating this horrific scene before me, I could barely breath. I held still unable to motion to comfort her, how could I? This was my fault.

I watched her sob for hours, I didn’t move a muscle, she was not aware of me. I tortured myself with this now etched mental image, the shame it carried was heavy, silently tears fell from my eyes. I was sorry that he was gone, but my main feeling was shame that I had hurt my lady in such an irreparable way.

When the guards walked into the room, guiding the hysterical lady from her dead husband, she looked to me, her broken expression haunted me “you saved me” she muttered.

They led her from the room, they wished to give me all kinds on commendations for my supposed bravery, I refused them all. Handing in my notice was difficult as I felt that I should be one of the ones to bare the ladies pain, that was not enough but a fitting punishment. But she left the house, and retired to her mothers, she asked me to join her, but I refused. She understood, but I did not deserve her understanding, it assuaged my conscience some small piece that she would not be alone in her grief.

Unemployed, and homeless, I sought no new employment, despite the offers my lady gave me, I knew I would not take a one; I deserved to gain nothing from the hell I brought to her. I was wondering the streets, and then I left the city, wondering toward the wilderness, I had no idea where I was going.  
  
My expression turned sour when I heard a familiar voice “Walking alone in the forest” he tutted, amused by his own cruelty.

I looked up at him, and spat vehemently “You didn’t tell me you were going to murder the lord”

“You wouldn’t have helped me if you knew”

“How dare you make me accomplice to this” I hissed, my fury bubbling to the surface.

“I would calm yourself, or I may think I may a mistake in sparing you”

“I don’t care” I growled.

He was walking away, when without thinking, I grabbed a rock form the ground. My aim had never been so true before, cracking him across the back of the head, it even drew blood, I threw it with such force. He turned to me, I held my hand to my mouth, I gasped, I hadn’t intended to do that.

He looked a mixture of fury, and murderous rage. “Give me one good reason not to kill you”

“I can’t” I hung my head, the rage draining from me.

I was starting to believe that I had cast that stone out of a death wish, to escape this shame I now carried. I did not deserve to be free of it, Iorveth must have felt the same, it was either that or pity.

“I hate humans but you may prove useful, if your aim is that good”

“What?” I was confused.

“You will work for me”

“Work for you after the hell you have put me through” I scoffed.

“Yes, you will follow me, or I will finish the job, go back for that woman you risked your neck for”

“Why would you want me?”

“Any spy is a useful one, and you can aid in routing out the spy in my camp”

His eye glaring at me, he held an arrow ready, a warning shot should I refuse his supposed generous offer.


	2. becoming an elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theia takes to the forest with iorveth

I took Iorveth up on his offer, as I had done enough to my poor lady, ruined her life, I would not end it as well. and I deserved everything Iorveth threw at me, his hate for my race, his distaste for my company, and yet he seemed to be around me more than his elven companions, maybe it was his innate distrust of all things human. Living amongst the elves was a real culture shock, not just because they weren’t as society painted them, but the difference of their manner, and way of being was so different. They were more contained, yet not emotionless, they were all individuals, not one for the stereotype. Their priorities were different, their community was of the greatest importance, which occasionally left individuals craving attention.  
  
Often Iorveth would tell me “better than your human ways is it not”  
  
I would just remain silent in my disagreement, it was not better or worse, just different, their way lead to different problems. Ignored individuals would act out, their resentments would bubble under the service as they sacrificed greatly for the needs of others.  
  
One elven youth amount the Scoia'tael, had become reckless in the hope that someone would notice, he was only reprimanded for the risk he brought to others, not himself. This often led to elves feeling like they didn’t matter, just one of many, not special or important.  
  
Iorveth had fire, he had purpose, this drove him making the sacrifices seem worth it, others did not have or share it, so he didn’t understand the youths defiant and reckless behavior.  
  
I waited for Iorveth to leave, growling a under his breath, he stormed passed me, giving me barely a glance of recognition.   
  
“Evander, do you have a death wish, of late you’re not reckless, you’re careless”  
  
“What does it matter? just one of many right"   
  
"Of course you matter, I don’t want to see you get hurt, I know you want to be remembered, and you’re afraid to fade into silence, you want glory, you want them to know you as they know Iorveth ”  
  
“I want my people to know all I do for them, we sacrifice so much to try and make this world better, but nothing I do will be appreciated or remembered”  
  
“I appreciate all you do, and I would remember you, speak your name with pride of serving beside you”  
  
“I know you care, but it’s not the same, you’re human, and female”  
  
“I know what you mean, but do not dismiss all I do on my gender, or the shape of my ears, or my careless footsteps, if you ask for equality you must also offer it to others”  
  
“You have a way with words, I understand why I fight, but you, does it not bother you to cut down your own, and Iorveth treats you like a servant, why do you take it?”  
  
“I deserve it, I have done wrong, and I have spent my life in service, he is just a different master”  
  
“Guess it’s lucky you were a natural when it came to the bow and arrow, I recall your first mission, I felt for you when he threw the bow at you and told you to pick it up, you looked terrified, but we daren’t interfere with such matters. And that cloak to hide your ears, or the bandanna, doesn’t it bother you?”  
  
“Another uniform, now you’re artfully changing the subject, promise me you will be more careful, you do matter”  
  
Iorveth called after me in an aggressive tone, I looked to where he had left, then awaited the promise.  
  
“Fine I promise if only to save you trouble”  
  
“That’s all I wanted to hear”  
  
He smiled widely shaking his head, I followed Iorveth’s path into the forest, he was awaiting me impatiently “you treat them like children, mothering them, they need to toughen up” he spat.  
  
“I do not mother them, when they are in trouble I listen, and you say humans fail to hear the cries of pain around them”  
  
He stormed over, wrapping his hand around my hair, pulling it back sharply, whilst forcing me to face him. I forget how fast he was, and how short his temper could be.  
“You little bitch” he hissed. “You’re alive because I allow it, many have told me to cut off your head, but I stay my hand, do not make me regret such uncharacteristic kindness”  
  
He released me, I staggered forward, nursing my stinging scalp. I foolishly continued “you take care of the community and I will take care of the individual’s, both ways have their strengths, let me be human” I pleaded.  
  
“Your time is mine, I will not have you wasting it on such insignificant matters, the needs of the few do not outweigh the needs of the many”  
  
“And you wonder why you have spies, you call for sacrifice after sacrifice and you give them nothing, they are not appreciated, they are nameless, faceless and expendable, you will destroy people treating them this way”  
  
“I am sick of your human ideals, you are effectively an elf, act as such or I will be forced to cut your human ears to points” he growled.  
  
I knew he was serious, my heart pounding in my chest, my pride called for more defiance. But my survival instinct prayed for my silence, I remained silent, mentally beating myself up for it. He considered the matter closed “now a friend of mine has called for meeting”  
  
“A friend?”  
  
“Well a non-human at the very least” he corrected himself, insulting me in the process.  
  
We wondered through the forest, I had come to know it well, no two trees were the same, I could find my way with ease. I had come to know the beauty of nature, and the hidden dangers of it. Certain flowers were beautiful but poisonous, certain trees were home to dangerous creatures, I had made a few mistakes, luckily not fatal ones.  
  
I could smell the earthy sent of the forest, the light floral scents of flowers, and changes in these could alert me to danger as well. And the sounds, and different calls, all imperative to hear the undertone, the difference was life or death.  
  
I had never used my senses to their full potential before, it was strange. The panicked calls of the birds told me someone was here, but the silence was strange, such light feet were normally only an elven trait.  
  
As we broke free of the brush, I saw a tall white haired man awaiting us. As we drew closer I was taken back, the hair had made me expect an older man, but he was more youthful than his appearance denoted. His scarred face, stern yet handsome, I remained a step behind Iorveth.  
  
“Geralt to what do I owe this visit”  
  
“You have a bodyguard? Who have you pissed off this time” his voice gravely, and deep, with a hint of sarcasm, I liked him already.  
  
“Oh pay her no heed, she an acquisition from a job”  
  
“Ha” he stepped to the side, ignoring Iorveth’s protests. “Geralt of rivia” he introduced himself with a smile.  
  
His eyes were definitely not human; they were a dazzling shade of of yellow, the pupils thin like that of a cat.  
  
“Theia” I stated plainly.  
  
He regarded me strangely for a moment, before he returned to Iorveth, a smirk upon his face “she is human Ioveth, I assume you’re aware”  
  
“Of course I am aware of what she is” he growled.  
  
“So why is she your escort? Don’t you hate humans? ”  
  
“Yes” he hissed beginning to lose his patience.  
  
Geralt continued, amused by his anger. “Oh, I get why you keep her around” he smiled, his words dripping with innuendo. “All humans are bad, but the gorgeous ones are ok” he snickered.  
  
“Do you want my help or not?” Iorveth growled.  
  
“Yes, I need a good lookout for a job, and you’re the only one who has spies of that calibre”  
  
“Fine” he seized my arm, and threw me at him. I apologized as I untangled myself from Geralt’s arms, my cheeks flushed when he smiled. “Falling for me already”

“Take her if you like her so much, but don’t forget to return her” Iorveth stormed off.  
  
Leaving me with this Geralt who shouted after him “don’t worry I know why you want her back” he laughed to himself.  
  
Turning to me, he looked me up and down “Can you manage to be careful and quiet, but watch my back if necessary”  
  
“Yes, I am more than capable”  
  
“Let’s get going then"   
  
He held out his arm as to indicate we were going now, so yet another master, I missed the lady and Lord, but knew I did not deserve that quiet pain free life anymore, I had wronged them, so I had to atone. At least this master was funny, and very easy on the eye.


	3. A job with Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theia finds working for Geralt is different, and this leads to complications

"So what is the Job?"

"I need to relinquish an artifact for a friend" he stated.

"You can call it stealing, I work for iorveth I have already done worse" I added in a dismissive manner, trying to not recall the worse.

"How did you end up working for Ioveth?" He sounded confused by the very notion.

"He is merely another master, race is of no matter, well not to me, I understand his rage at times but sometimes he is a bit intense. He does so much for his people, some of his actions I don't agree with but I do not remain among them for my opinion"

"Amazingly eloquent evasion of the question, next time I will say stealing and you say you would rather not discuss it. I was just curious, never known him to spare a human let alone keep them so close"

He was beginning to make it sound more than it was, I served a purpose, I cared for the elves in a way beyond him. I had found I had a strange respect for Ioveth, he was truly dedicated and unflinching to his cause, I wished I had his courage and conviction, I just bounced around between other people's agendas. 

I watched Geralt curiously, he was eerily quiet in his step, I found I had to rely upon my eye sight and sense of smell more keenly to keep up with his stealthy movements. We held back from the stately manor until dark, I had worked houses like it in the past. 

We watched as the lights began to go out, one by one, until the house lay in darkness. He seemed to be a in a relaxed meditative state, he looked so peaceful, almost as though he was asleep. I was observing him curiously when his eyes flashed open, I shifted my gaze back to the house "you armed?"

I nodded gripping to my bow, and checking my arrow count, it was more than sufficient. "How many guards?"

"A dozen, working on a circular pattern, clockwise, then they alternate"

"This items more than you're letting on"

"I wouldn't concern yourself" he cast off my remark, I didn't push it. 

I was used to holding my tongue given my role as servant, worker or bodyguard, my opinion was not expected or valued, so I did care to upset myself with wasted effort. 

I just held back for his word, as he crept forward, he called me to follow, I followed his path without a single deviation. Listening to my surroundings for any surprises, there was only silence, an almost imperceptible sound alerted me to motion in the house, I pulled Geralt back from the window, just as the master of the house passed, yawning and traipsing to bed, once he stilled, and the house was quiet then I released his shoulder.

He looked back and nodded, knowing I was the right choice for such work, I was often underestimated I was used to it. It was a useful tool to use to my advantage, often got me out of many a bind, and allowed me to remain unseen, nothing was ever expected of me. I could have used this to bid for freedom many a time with Ioveth, but I had nowhere to go, and no idea what I wanted from life, so serving him was better than an aimless existence, I knew where I stood with him.

We slipped into the house soundlessly, creeping down a long hallway, back to the wall, hiding from the guards as they passed us. Often forcing me and Geralt into close quarters with each other, I had only been focused upon the guards the first time, second time I found myself distracted as his chest pressed to mine, and he gave me a sly smile. I had to push my mind to focus, he was making me nervous, finally we found what looked like an addition to the houses structure, a reinforced room, that took some work to gain entry to. Once in this vault now the problem was escaping, and with an additional item. The guard sitting next to a strange looking box looked bored, and distracted.

I used a sleeping powder upon him, as the more we could make this look like human error the better, get away clean. Geralt was looking at the box for a time, an additional guard burst in and called to his sleeping friend, whose silence spoke volumes. Hidden under a table just out of view we remained, I would have to silence him before he alerted anyone.  
I slipped out, gripping his throat, his strangled cry was barely louder than a whisper, he failed in the darkness never quite reaching me, as he lost consciousness I released him. This was the one choice I didn't often get with Ioveth sparing people, it was nice to stay my hand, and leave them breathing.

We slipped out of the door the guard had left ajar, and somehow despite that long guard manned corridor we managed to be stealthy enough to avoid being caught. Geralt clinging to the box, I was curious but I said nothing. 

As we reached a safe distance I was about to part his company, when he grabbed my trailing arm and added in his deep gravely voice "come for a drink, celebrate the easiest job I have done thanks to you"

"I should get back" I reasoned even though I wanted to go with him.

"Oh come on" I didn't need anymore convincing.

"Lead on then" I smiled.

I cast my eyes back knowing if Ioveth knew he would not be too happy, but i reasoned he had wanted to get rid of me earlier, it couldn't hurt. He marched forward, turning toward a busy tavern, it boiled my blood as the human patrons were less than hospitable to Geralt, I forgot my role was not of bodyguard for a moment as I took between Geralt and a vile thug about to spit, I glared, he thought better of it, only because he saw our weapons, I was relieved, I was hoping for a day without bloodshed. 

We took to an empty table, ale in hand, sitting across from one another. 

"You know I am used to that by now"

He made light of the mans ignorance, and racism. 

"It doesn't make it right, I will not stand for it" I stated resolutely.

"You're going to be cast out by your own people aligning yourself with the likes of us" Geralt cautioned.

"Not ever human has such ignorance, and those that do I would rather have no alliance with"

"Taken up ioveths cause" Geralt smiled.

And I realised I had but I did not care only for elves, I cared for all races marginalised, and treated unfairly, so I did have purpose. I smiled to myself.

I found Geralt to be be charming, even when he laid it on a bit thick. He was engaging his stories were funny, some serious and intriguing, he was quite a storyteller. When he said he said he had kept me too long I felt quite disappointed as I wanted to hear the rest of the story. But he was right, I should get back before finding my way became difficult. 

We parted awkwardly, Geralt kissing my cheek, and part of my lips, then staring for a time before he walked away.

I began to make my way back to the forest, on my way back his guard in my place warned me he was more agitated than usual. I thought nothing of it until he squared up to me and hissed "where have you been?"

"What you asked of me" I stated plainly not wanting to increase his anger.

"What took so long?, it was a simple job was it not?" He continued on a tear.

"Yes it was, I stayed to celebrate a job well done, it seemed inhospitable not to"

"We do not outstay our welcome is that clear, do your job, and no more" he growled in my face.

The intensity of his anger felt unjustified, I leant back to regain distance but I backed into a tree. His sudden motion forward, forced me to brace for his usual rants, I closed my eyes because he often spat unintentionally upon making a point.

But it was not his wrath but his lips pressed to mine that truly took me by surprise, I was so shocked I didn't respond. His lips lingered softly pressed against mine, I responded slowly, still confused. It took a moment before our kiss sealed, as we returned an undisclosed passion, I felt a growing desire as our passionate kiss became hungry. Our lips now crushing to the others, he trembled, vocalising a long drawn out impassioned groan into my mouth. He stopped suddenly, jolting back, breaking the kiss with a look of startled horror upon his face, the height of regret was offensive.

He cried in panicked voice "get the hell out of my forest, and don't come back"

I was still for a moment unsure if he was serious, but he was deadly serious he had me marched out, refusing to touch me himself, he wouldn't explain himself. And I heard him hiss before I left to the guard who had seen it all "you saw nothing, if you utter a word you will lose both eyes"

I was at a loss as to where to go now, I wondered back to town, not knowing what I hoped to find there. I wondered feeling a bit shaken, and confused by what had transpired only moments ago.I had been so sure I harboured any feelings toward Ioveth, but my response said otherwise, and now I was aimless, and alone.

"Not a place for beautiful women to wonder at night" a familiar voice warned.

I turned to see Geralt leaning lazily against a wall, his yellow eyes scrutinising me. "You look a bit dazed, are you ok?" He continued, wondering closer.

"Ioveth fired me" I muttered.

"He give a reason?"

"None, I don't understand it, and I don't know what to do, I have never been without a master" I stated feeling lost, I had just become accustomed to his moods, and being among the elves and now it was over.

"Look, I normally work alone but I guess I could use an assistant with your skills" he strained.

"Don't strain yourself Geralt" I teased.

"Hey, I am doing you a favour" he chided. 

"I know, and I am grateful"

I followed his led, and despite my sadness, I consoled myself with now being able to discover what the mysterious box was.


	4. closer still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Theia grow closer, but amidst the chaos can anything good survive

Months later, we had been on a few monster contracts, it had been more difficult that I imagined, but we survived backing each other up. The life of a witcher was as trying, often I was exhausted at the end of the long days, or injured in some manner by a beast of some form. I was trying to remain professional with Geralt but it had become increasingly hard, he was persistent, charming and attractive. His yellow eyes were not emotionless like they claim witcher's to be, I saw much turmoil within them, I was caught too many times gazing at him. But he would always smile, and as charming as he was he would say "Don't worry, I look at you to, only difference is I don't get caught" a wry grin crossing his face.

One time I managed to get injured upon a hunt, a poisoned scratch burning my leg. Geralt finished the beast swiftly, then ran to me "Breath slowly, this is going to hurt" he warned.

He cut into the scratch, the blood oozed black as I screamed. I clung to Geralts shoulders as the pain wracked me, as the pain faded I slumped into an easy embrace, taking deep breaths. "You will be ok, will sting for a while though" he stated tentatively.

I nodded, pulling back I looked down to leg, the blood dripping red, never have I been so happy to see the ground stained red. I was limping, Geralt aided me until we had a safe spot to set up camp. He watched over me that night, I awoke to find him looking down upon me, he smiled as I woke "Glad to see your colors back, good sign"

"My cheeks are only red because your staring is making me nervous" I stated defensively even though I knew he spoke out of genuine concern.

"So, I make you nervous" he drolled, leaning over me.

"So you believe getting closer will remedy that" I joked, pulling back as far as I was able.

"Not trying to remedy it" he purred.

"I can't do this" I stammered, knowing the issues this had caused me in the past, I did not wish to leave Geralt's side, as he had inspired more than respect in me. Reluctantly he pulled away, allowing me the bitter sweet relief, of remaining with him, but holding him at a distance.

It could not have been a worse time to be in Novigrad, I couldn't recall what drew us here. But once you entered the city, you could see the city was in turmoil, war, pain, illness and poverty, people were looking for someone to blame. The air was heavy with despair, a lingering rotten smell of death old, and new. You could see it in the broken expressions of wondering men, and women, there was also a hatred and fear just behind the sorrow. Their angry stares fell to Geralt, and confusion to me. I soon discovered the reasons for the harsh stares, the cause dark and twisted. 

All the blame of recent ills fell to all those who they referred to as no believers, a cloak for the real insidious act of singling out those different than humans, and laying all the problems at their door. In desperation, and stupidity power was given to fanatics, whose insane ideas to bring order were tolerated. I was shocked and disgusted at the cowardice I witnessed, but nothing could have prepared me for the sights in the town square.

Walking beside Geralt, the first thing that to hit me was the smell, I was forced to take my hand to my mouth and nose, but it did not shield me from the rank odor of burning flesh. I feared to lift my eyes up, and I was right to, as the sight that greeted me was worse. 

Two pyres stood aside each other, piled high, with two victims charred remains leaning forth, this kind of horror was to stand as a warning. I had no idea what the poor souls had done to meet such a terrible, and public end, but I intended to find out.

I approached the group gawking at the bodies, they were spouting rhetoric among themselves, so I held back to listen.

"Bout time someone cleaned up these street for us God fearing folk"

"Aye soon we will have normality"

"Can't wait for them to put an end to the siege upon us"

They continued in circles for sometime, I lost my patience, and interrupted them as politely as I could.

"Sorry ladies, what did they do?"

"Who?" The gangly red haired girl turned.

I pointed to the deceased, still feeling nauseous from both smell, and sight.

"Oh them, I think one was a Mage, the other an elf"

I felt frustrated as I repeated "what was their crime?"

"Being freaks, tainting our fair city like a blight was their crime"

I gritted my teeth, feeling the need to smash their heads together repeatedly, in my head I had done it already, it was rather satisfying. They looked to me know as if I was the foolish one, they couldn't hear themselves, a time of true hell was upon us, and my race was heading the charge of insanity, which brought me shame, and rage.

I had to walk away, before I hurt the idiotic fools, I walked back over to Geralt who was speaking to a group of guards.

"This is no place for your kind" I heard the lead guard caution, and true to form Geralt gave a sarcastic response, made me laugh a little louder than intended. They turned to me "something funny miss"

"Yes my friend is always amusing"

"Friend?" The guard posed.

Geralt echoing the sentiment, looking rather wounded. 

"What should i call him?" I responded to the guard ignoring Geralt's attempt to call up and old discussion.

"Don't call him anything, your best off in other company" he chided.

"I will befriend whom I wish" I continued.

They were all imposing figures in their strange coats, half covering their cruel faces, all looming over me, but I was not afraid. I stared them down, eventually their leader snapped "both of you should be careful, cross us and you will both burn"

They looked utterly disgusted with me, barging my shoulder to get passed, they looked satisfied at the gasp I unintentionally emitted. I looked to Geralt who looked annoyed, and amused "must you bate them?"

"Of course, fools such as these deserve less than civility"

"Friend?" He echoed again, forcing the issue.

"Must we discuss this now?" I stressed.

"I intend to be more than that, and you know it"

"Geralt" I stressed again, hoping he would drop it.

"Theia" he gave me the same stern look, pulling closer, taking his hands to my hips.

I was relieved when a familiar voice broke the growing tension, Geralt grumbled. "Theia" Evander stated happily.

We embraced. "What brings you so far from home?, not that I am not pleased to see you, your manner seems rather urgent"

"You do read others well, yes I come to you for aid, he will not ask his pride calls him to hold his tongue"

"Who?" I was feeling curious.

"Iorveth, he has been getting more reckless since you left"

"Left?" I puzzled. He must have told no one, as I had.

"Did you not leave us?" he pressed.

"No, I was ordered to leave"

"I knew you wouldn't abandon us" he chimed cheerfully. "Well given the manner in which he has treated you I understand if you wouldn't help, but I would ask you to consider it"

"Evander I will help if I can, he may refuse to talk to me"

"Excuse me" Geralt interrupted. "The contract?" he posed.

"Can I not go?, and you stay here, I will return, too much needs to be done here" I assured him.

"The contract can wait, maybe Iorveth will listen to me if not you"

I felt awkward given what had transpired all those months ago, but I nodded. We both followed Evander on, Geralt holding me back a moment, and in a hushed tone "I am not blind you know, I know what Iorveth feels for you, I feel it to, I know you are conflicted, but resolve your heart so we can move forward as friends or lovers, whichever you wish I will find comfort in either, but I would rather more"


	5. returning to the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Geralt and Evander return to the forest, and uncover a plot

The walk toward Iorveth was an anxiety provoking one, I had not mentioned a word to Geralt, nor Evander, and now there was going to be an uncomfortable scene. I was furious at Iorveth for telling his people I abandoned them, damn him, damn him and his ignorance, I cared for his people to. You did not need to be an elf to care for their community, or to care for the people within. Evander had always been my closest friend, Iorveth had hated how he took to my side, I thought he just disliked me being close with his brethren, but I found out there was more to it than that. 

This memory surfacing led me to my second strongest emotion, confusion, I had not imagined Iorveth thought of me as anything but an annoyance. That kiss was the main reason I held Geralt at bay, as if allowing emotions to get entangled led to such problems, I would not risk it with Geralt. I had already lost a place I had only just come to think of as a home, and a people I was beginning to finally settle in with, making a difference, in big, and small ways. I did not wish Geralt to decide the same, so I had held him at bay despite being drawn to him.

Making our way through the forest in silence, I was listening to my surroundings, and I was getting a sinking feeling, as the dangers that lurked within the forest were being strangely quiet, this made me wonder if something was a miss, when I heard something almost inaudible. Geralt heard it to, we both drew our swords slowly. I backed toward Evander just as an arrow flew catching me in the shoulder, I gritted my teeth, the agony tearing through the muscle was hard to bare, my eyes glazed over. Evander gasped, he went to aid me, I pulled away to see if Geralt was ok to find him Geral upon whomever had set the arrow in flight, they both seemed evenly matched, Geralt, and the attacker were locked in a stalemate. As I crept closer I could see the strain upon the man's face, even more shocked to see his eyes were that of a witchers.

"Keep your distance both of you, you wont get the antidote if you kill me" he strained through his exhaustion.

What poison I wondered, for a moment before the penny dropped. I looked down to the arrow protruding out of my shoulder, I pulled away the material at the sides, to see the skin around the arrow blackening, it must have been a slow acting posion, as the pain, or effects had yet to take hold of me.

Evander growled “I will kill the bastard”

I had never heard him use human insults before, I must of accidentally taught him more of the profanity's, than the actual language. I smiled as I recalled his human language skills were good but rusty, and any time Iorveth talked down to me I had muttered a new swear word, forgetting that elven ears were better than humans, so Iorveth heard it, as did Evander. I held Evander at bay from attacking the attacker, we needed to know more, but I began struggling as his motion forced me to move my shoulder. His anger faded as he saw my pain, he looked helpless as to what to do.

Geralt knocked the attackers sword clear of his hand, and gripped him by the throat "Give me the antidote, and I wont kill you" he growled.

"Kill me, and she dies, I am sorry I was aiming for the elf" he looked to me, I was disgusted to think he thought this was a consolation. 

"Well you are a poor shot, I am embarrassed for you, why the elf?" I pressed, letting my anger, and pain drive my sharp words. I knew I was aiding my own cause, but I didn't care.

"That is your concern?" he sounded confused, and mildly amused. "Fine, this is bigger than you realize, they have created witchers to end the forest infestation, I am but one of many"

"You mean the elves?" I cried furious by his choice of words.

"Yes, its a contact, and it pays highly, they want Iorveth's head upon a spike"

"Who is they?" I continued.

"I am no fool, I will not tell you who made us, and who continues to do so"

"You are a fool, the trial to create a witcher has a high likelihood of killing you, I guarantee these experiments have a pile of bodies in its wake, so whoever this is, is murdering human, and elf alike"

"Your can appeal to my morality I have none, these elves when we find them, will fall"

I broke the end of the arrow, gripping the the point barely, and dragging it out, at a painful angle, I screamed for the entire agonizing motion. When it was finally out, I felt faint "Shit what did you do that for?" Evander cried.

"Didn't want anyone else getting poisoned, one is enough to deal with, don't want to make more work for myself" I smiled weakly.

"Antidote or I end you now" Geralt hissed.

"What kind of witcher are you? should you not side with me, the coin is worth it"

"And work for a mad man, who threatens to take all of my contracts away. I think I would rather take my chances with the human, and the elf" 

I felt faint, dropping down to my knees, the colors of the forest blurring before me. "Evander, Geralt, warn Iorveth"

"Evander your faster than a witcher you go, I will get the antidote, or kill him trying" Geralt growled.

"Be careful" I whispered to Evander as he passed me, his eyes sorrowful as he looked to me, he ran into the forest disappearing into its depths, I could only hope we were not too late. These twisted schemes of those in power were getting out of hand, all wishing to cast the blame for the worlds ills upon any convenient scapegoat, whatever fear they could strike to grasp desperately to their precarious power.

The witcher was not so willing to give the cure, and I felt my consciousness was fading fast, sweat covered my body, as it tried to fight back the poison, forcing the fever to attack the poison in an effort to save its self, but it was in vein. The poison pushed through, I do not know if Geralt succeed in getting the cure, as I felt the ground pressed to my face, my body could take no more, I passed out.


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As theia recovers she finds things are changing, and wants to know what role she will play in aiding the elves

I awoke in blinding agony, my shoulder felt as though it was on fire, I screamed until my energy left me. I can only recall seeing flashes of Geralt, and I swore I saw iorveth but I was poisoned, so maybe I was seeing things.

But I awoke some time later, my eyes heavy, my mind foggy. I strained my tired eyes to the person aside me holding to my hand, I felt strange when I realised it wasn't Geralt.

"Iorveth?" I croaked, my throat burning at the effort of speech.

He lifted his head "thank god your alive, we thought you wouldn't survive"

Recalling Iorveth and your last meeting I pulled my hand free of his "why do you care?" I strained, I had intended to sound angry, but my throat was to raw to add the ferocity intended.

Iorveth looked to me sternly "must we talk about this now, you should recover your strength" he stressed, in a serious yet awkward manner.

I would have pressed him had I the energy, but I loathed to admit that he was indeed right. He pulled up, but he did not go far, remaining near my side. 

I had missed Iorveth, and hated him for ordering me out of his life, and away from a people I had begun to care about, I was to weary to continue this line of thought. I tried to pull up, a wave of nausea and dizziness forced me back down, leaving me to look up toward the tops of the trees. My eyes grew heavy, I had missed the forest, and the peace within it, this lulled me into a deep exhaustive sleep.

This time I woke to hear Iorveth and Geralt speaking "great so not only do I have to contend with humans, now your kind is being massed against us"

"I killed the one crawling the forest, but he said their was more to come. So you will need my help, and more should your people hope to survive witchers descending upon you"

"As if you weren't enough" Iorveth grumbled.

I laughed softly to myself, but both of them heard me, damn witcher and elven ears. "Ah she amused by your attempt at sarcasm, she must be delirious"

It hurt to laugh, but I had taken to Geralts humour, and extreme sarcasm. I sleepily looked toward Geralt, who was a blur of silver, as he came into focus slowly, I smiled. "So we will need you ready to move soon, whoever started this madness won't wait for you to heal fully"

"Did you get the antidote from the other witcher?" I croaked.

"No, Iorveth healed you" Geralt smiled slyly.

He was almost as shocked as I was, I couldn't picture Iorveth as a healer, but then again in my short time with him I had seen another side to him. 

I slowly pulled up, still shaky, Geralt aided me to my feet, the sun peaking through the trees was blinding at first glance, my tierd eyes adjusted slowly. I was guided through the clan of elves I had come to know, and in my own way love, I awaited the hateful stares, but they looked more shame faced.

"Zander what is the matter with everyone?" I asked upon seeing his welcome friendly face.

"I told everyone what really happened" 

"Aren't you risking the wrath of Iorveth?" I stressed concerned for him.

"He asked me to speak to the others, it was his idea, but I still get the strange feeling he left something out" he raised a quizzical eyebrow, as if he expected me to tell him.

I just shrugged, and embraced the elves one by one, they were not used to such open affection but I didn't care. They tried to hide their smiles but you could see the hint of it as I moved among them, made me feel at home. Geralt was getting frustrated waiting for me, he sighed with relief when I returned to him, and quipped "do I not get a hug?"

He wasn't best pleased when without warning I embraced him, he relaxed, as for a time in reflex he remained rigid. "You shouldn't really hold me so tight, you will be giving me ideas" he teased.

I released him slowly "I am glad to see you Geralt" I stated hoping the sentiment wouldn't be lost.

"I would show you how glad I am to see you, but we have other pressing matters" he smiled wickedly.

"Geralt" I chided, my cheeks flushed.

"Okay, fine, I am glad your ok, but that is as sentimental as I am going to get" he stressed.

"It will have to do" I smiled weakly.

I followed Geralt to a clearing, to find Iorveth, a human captain, a tough but friendly looking dwarf, and a overdressed, well groomed man. I thought how it must have burned Iorveth to ask for aid, but he would suffer great indignities for his people, he would do anything for them. Each scar he bore was in their name, each sacrifice he made was for their benefit. I approached the group, still feeling and possibly looking worse for wear. 

"Theia are you recovered enough to find a way to track down the mad man behind this plot?" Iorveth posed almost as though he cared for my well being.

"Yes, what is to be done?" I posed to the group, not expecting introductions.

My head swam as they spoke of adding guards to forest, some elven, some trusted witchers known to Geralt. The dwarven aid was in crafting weapons, man power to an army if needed, and making of traps for forest. The human contacts were to aid Geralt, and myself in tracking down leads.

I was forced to ask "where do I fit into these plans?"

"You have a choice, aid with guarding of the forest, or tracking down the perpetrators" Iorveth offered.

"Is it safe for you to leave the forest?" I questioned.

"It isn't safe to stay, I will not be idle and await their next move, I will know this threat, and I will destroy it" he stated purposefully.

"I will go with you, and Geralt, as someone needs to watch your back Iorveth"

"I could not ask for a better bodyguard" he stated sincerely, enough to give us all pause, we all exchanged shocked, and bemused glances, that was the most public kind thing he had ever said.

"Why are you all staring at me? We have work to do" Iorveth hissed.

I followed Iorveth, and Geralt out of the forest, saddened to leave it behind once more, but we had to stop whoever had decided upon the destruction of both human and elf alike.


	7. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations and tensions, get to Theia, Geralt and Iorveth.

Still feeling the effects of the poison I lagged behind Iorveth, and Geralt, they were talking amongst themselves, about what I couldn't hear, my focus was still off. I had been out for longer than I realized, so that poison had reeked havoc within my system, and now I was fragile in my recovery, and it was painfully slow. I was frustrated being the one they had to wait for, and keep an eye on, that was meant to be my job. Iorveth slowed down, and waited for me, but not before he quipped "I forget dhoine are slow healers"

He almost sounded as if he was joking, I dismissed it on the effects of the poison. There was a strained silence, so much we both wanted to say but felt unable, be it due to pride, or fear, our silence became so thick with tension that I had to force myself to move at speed despite how exhausted me, the awkward tension was too much to bare.

I heaved as I took to Geralts side, he acknowledged me with a smile, I strained myself to keep his pace. And I felt unable to look back to Iorveth, as what could I say that wouldn't be go over old ground, opening old wounds, and to what end? So I could know what I already knew, he felt something and it frightened him. Things would be easier if I could just forget Iorveth, Geralt was more open, despite his dislike for emotional displays, what was I holding on to? An idea that I had grown to love while in the forest, while among the elves, even when Iorveth was being unreasonable I knew how to handle him. I had grown to respect him, the other emotions I ignored until he kissed me, he started this fire, then tried to douse it immediately, as he feared getting burn by me, and by his people.

We left the forest behind us, and I wanted to leave my love for Iorveth there, to rest in peace. But it seems fate had other plans, my over exertions led to me stagger backward, dizzy. I felt a set of strong arms catch me, I expected to see Geralt, but it was Iorveth holding me, sitting upon the forest floor, he had me cradled in his arms. I struggled to open my eyes at first, I was aware of everything around me, painfully aware, Iorveth's hand placed gently to the side of my face, his other propping me up, his hand pressed lightly to my side, I focused upon his eye, he held an unreadable expression "do you need to rest? I remember how much you love the forest, maybe easier for you here" he offered, with such a tentative tone, it pulled at my heart.

Then why did you make me leave?

I thought it, but the words never escaped. I simply smiled, and said "I will be fine"

I tried to pull up, but I was still shaky. I clung to him as gravity forced me back into his waiting arms. It felt awkward, yet comforting to be held by him. He seemed to not know where to look, or what to say, his eye drifting away from mine.

"You know, your ears aren't that hideous when I look at them now" his attempt to lighten the mood, it failed. As he had begun absentmindedly tracing his fingers over the edge of my ear, I tried to not be moved by it. But his long fingers tracing around the shape of my ear, made the skin tingle, and a warm rush bloomed across my cheeks, and the urge to close my eyes and savour his touch willed me. But I unlike Iorveth recalled we were not alone, I grabbed his hand halting it in its tempting path. He seemed to come to his senses as if he had been lost for that moment.

He hastily helped me back, muttering something about taking it easy, before storming ahead, forgetting we were following Geralts witcher senses. He held out in the clearing, I wondered over to him and Geralt "Do not wonder out into a clearing like that, you are in danger after all" I chided.

"I can take care of myself, I have for longer than the two of you have lived" he growled.

"I get it your old, all the more reason to be careful" I teased.

There was a flash of smile, before his usual stern expression returned. And we continued on in silence, we drew toward a cave. Geralt held up his hand "I will go, unless the two of you wish to feel around in the dark" a sly grin drew across his face.

I was embarrassed by the insinuation, and it was uneasy to hear it from Geralt, but I couldn't string him along, as much as I cared for him, my heart foolishly drew me to Iorveth, wrong or right I had to follow it. Geralt took it in his usual humour, showing not a hint to how he felt, and maybe he was ok, it was not ego but compassion that led me to be concerned for him.

"You aren't going alone, I maybe a bit weak, but I can still take on monsters, both in visage and character"

"Your concern is touching, but you will only slow me down, and you need to watch him" he pointed to Iorveth, his stern expression, and harsh tone made it sound like I was watching a petulant child liable to run away, not an elf by far our elder.

"Fine, I will listen for any sign here, Geralt call if you need us"

I took my hand to his shoulder, he shrugged it off, fading into the darkness. Leaving listening intently like I learnt to in the forest. Iorveth stood there waiting impatiently for Geralt to return, I could hear him pacing, and grumbling. The cold stone pressed to my cheek, led my eyes to search the darkness for any sign. I grew restless, I was about to grab Iorveth and drag him into the darkness when Geralt emerged, his expression held no promise "abandoned laboratory I am afraid"

Iorveth grumbled louder, and Geralt set off on a trail only he could see. Leaving me and Iorveth to chase after him, I began to lag behind again. Iorveth finally barked at Geralt "We need to stop, Theia looks unwell, she cant keep being pushed like this"

"The trail could go cold" he cautioned.

"It is a risk I will take, I wont kill her for the sake of expediency"

"I will keep going" I laboured.

My feet were swept from under me, Iorveth carried me to the next point worth searching. "Good thing you don't weigh much" he stated assuring you me he was fine, as I argued for him to just let me walk, I had to give in eventually, as he was persistent.   
Once again in his arms, I was amazed he was being so accommodating, so instead of saying a word, he was taking every opportunity to keep me as close as possible. I hoped I wasn't reading too much into this, maybe he was just being kind, but this was not his usual temperament, especially with humans. So I just enjoyed the warmth of his hard chest that he held me to, I didn't know what to do with my arms at first, wrapping them around his neck felt to bold, so I crossed them over my chest, thankfully he didn't need to carry me far, as this was a minefield of mix signals, and confusion. The embarrassment, and nervous demeanour it inspired in the both of us made for a tense atmosphere. My cheeks were flushed, and I was unsteady as he set me down. Geralt disappeared without a word, this was becoming more awkward for us all with each step. I wished I had stayed behind.

Nerves were becoming frayed as the search dragged out with no result, one dead end after another, finally Iorveth growled “Great another abandoned workshop, are you sure your witcher senses work”

“Hey, dont blame Geralt, without him we would have no leads”

“very sweet of you, but I do not need you to stand up for me” Geralt snidely remarked.

“Screw you” I snapped defensively, I was only trying to sooth the growing tensions.

“I really wish you would” he quipped.

“I am sick of your lewd remarks” Iorveth squared up to Geralt, the two of them coming close to exchanging blows.

“I will leave you to cool off” Geralt stormed out.

I turned to Iorveth whose expression remained sour, I tried to placate him “We will find something soon”

“Oh wonderful, now I am assured”

“What is your problem?” I cried.

“You”

“Me? What have I done?” I pointed to myself, and proclaimed innocence, I was getting sick of his foul mood, he was grating on my nerves to.

I drew closer, waiting for a response “You ruin my credibility with my people, I wish I had not spared you”

“I ruin your credibility, I think you manage fine on your own, your an ass” I spat.

“Yes, you consume my thoughts, its pathetic, I hate humans, you are a blight upon this bloody earth”

“That's great now you sound like those bigoted assholes, how human of you”

“Don t you dare call me that” He grabbed my face, pushing me back against a table. “This is ridiculous, the proud elven leader lusting after a human of all things, you invade my dreams, your ruining my life, making me miserable”

“You are the one making yourself miserable” I retorted.

He gripped my hips painfully, placing me on the edge of the table. Gripping the back of my neck, he forced our lips together, pushing my skirt out of his way, grinding himself against me. I did not resist, this passion, and frustration had been building too long. Both of us just had to have each other, he tore my panties free of my leg, dragging them aside in a swift motion, taking his fingers between my legs as he broke the kiss, pulling my hair back, taking his lips to my exposed neck. I was thrilled by his urgent, and desperate kisses, and touch. He growled against the nape of my neck, as he pushed his fingers inside me, my sex was already throbbing for him, when his fingers began to pump inside of me, I moaned softly, gripping his shoulders tightly, he hissed something in elvish. 

Pulling his fingers free slowly, dragging his trousers down, taking his cock to my entrance, then dragging me forward forcing him in harshly and swiftly, the mild pain faded as his powerful rhythm thrilled my body with the friction, pleasurable waves ran throughout my body, forcing a whimper from my lips. He gripped my hips, pulling my legs around him, the table was abrasive against my skin as he slammed into me, forcing me harshly against the solid surface. He trembled as he slammed into me, beads of sweat forming upon his forehead, he grunted as he forced himself inside me again. His grunts were soon replaced by loud pleasured growls, he hardened within me, coming hard, sinking his teeth into my shoulder as he came. 

He pressed his head to my shoulder, enjoying the waves of his heady climax, thrilling him with each pulse of his cock. Until he was still and silent, he pulled his trousers up, I jumped free of the table, smoothing down my skirt, thankful it was long, considering my underwear was now destroyed. 

He leant against the table “It didn't work” he declared.

I had no idea what he was talking about, that certainly worked for me, so I looked to him confused. “The feelings are supposed to go away, I have satisfied my desires, why is my mind still upon you”

I simply smiled, and wondered away, leaving him to his confusion, and frustration.


	8. A debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tensions continue, until they reach a town, a turn of events leads to a new mission

I stepped free of the abandoned laboratory, Geralt was leaning against a tree, he looked up “I can’t say I feel the best man won here, but there are other women in the picture”

“I would be shocked if there weren’t” I stated honestly, he was an attractive man, with a great deal of charm.

“If you ever some to your sense’s” He flashed me a smile. “I can always be more than a friend”

My cheeks flushed with heat, I also realised he had heard us, my eyes widened. I felt embarrassed, backing away from Geralt, I almost walked into Iorveth, who now looked more irritated. Holding a distance from me, and Geralt, refusing to look at either of us. I felt confused, but I held my tongue, Geralt broke the tension by stating “The trail runs cold, so I suggest we find a nearby village, and ask about this professor, he would have attracted attention given the supplies he would have required”

I was grateful to Geralt, we began moving toward the village in silence. Now that I was allowed time to think the pain in my shoulder seemed to return with a vengeance, it took my breath with each step. I kept myself distracted with my role as Iorveth’s bodyguard, watchful despite the agony coursing through my torn shoulder muscle. I would only remain his bodyguard, as he mentally, and psychically kept me at a distance. 

The town had been quite a trek, I was weary but my pride forced me to not draw attention to it. We had people to question, I looked to Geralt with a wistful stare, knowing he would have been the more enjoyable company. I looked to Iorveth, his rigid body language, and ill manner would not get us answers, it would get us into trouble. He may have been an intimidating figure when he chose to be, but that was not the reason for our visit. Much to his distaste I grabbed his hand dragging him aside, using my uninjured arm.

“Look, we need answers, you had better let me do the talking” I reasoned, my words curt.

He narrowed his eye “Oh you don’t think I can be charming when I want to be?” he retorted, a strange smile playing about his lips. I had not expected that response. “I will talk to the women, you can talk to the men” it was like a challenge, I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to such games, lives were at stake, his included, and yet a burning within my chest forced the words “Fine then” free of my lips.

I bowed out as the first house belonged to an older woman, I allowed Iorveth to take the lead. Still weary that he was going to insult her, or tell her how all humans were distasteful. I found myself angling back to catch a glimpse of Geralt, who was charming the local women with ease. I was shocked to hear the woman before Iorveth state “Well aren’t you a charmer, yes I recall that strange fellow, he left days ago, off toward the silent wood” she giggled like school girl, as Iorveth graciously kissed her hand, and thanked her for her aid.

I wished I had heard what he had said, I was rather taken back, and mildly jealous that he had never been so kind with me. I looked upon him with suspicion, what had he done, I refused to believe he had just managed to charm a human woman.  
“Don’t look so shocked, sometimes charm can be just as deadly, it is not my weapon of choice, but when it’s a necessity I will use it” he gave a sickly smile.

“So we know what we need to know” I remarked.

“I would not be so certain of that, facts can differ, we have to be certain”

“Really?” I protested.

He seemed to be enjoying this game, confusing and riling me amused him no end. I knocked upon the next door, he held back. A tall irritated muscular man held in his doorway, scowling at me. “I am sorry to trouble you, but I wonder if you have seen any suspicious characters around here of late?” all grace and charm forgotten, I was a bumbling fool.

“You look rather suspicious to me” he growled.

I tensed as he hulked over me, he looked as if he was preparing for a fight. I stepped back “get off my property” he spat.

He grabbed my pained shoulder, I think he only intend to push me back, but the pressure forced a cry of pain free, he was as startled by the howl of agony as I was. His hands shot up in a conciliatory manner. A figure cut between us, I heard Iorveth hiss “Touch her again, and I will have your head”

I heard the man step back, mumble an apology, something about witches then he slammed his door. I pulled up, he grasped my chin in his hand, looking at me “Are you ok?” he pressed.

“Yes, he just grabbed my injured shoulder, the pain took me by surprise” I gripped my shoulder defensively.

“So much for human diplomacy and charm” he teased. “Maybe you should allow me to take the lead” I nodded, feeling strange watching Iorveth gain answers with a sharp wit, and surprising charm, I growled under my breath when the woman of the house was flirting with him. I wanted to wipe that sly smile from her pretty face. As he returned he saw my sour expression, he raised his eyes, sighing heavily he whispered “This is merely a front to get answers, them I can’t stand, you I allowed among my people, and at my side. However I do hate you for forcing me to say it” he grumbled.

I looked up at him, feeling assured even though he was grumbling; there was a hint of smile. He looked so conflicted; I must be quite a source of confusion for him. This no longer felt like a game, it felt like a very complicated situation, leader of the socialtel choosing to have a human at his side. 

Geralt re-joined us, looking to me asking “What did you find out?”

“Ask Iorveth he did all the talking” I echoed in disbelief.

“Really?, who knew you could be diplomatic” Geralt raised an eyebrow. He noticed me clinging to my shoulder. “Are you ok?” 

“Yes just a bit of pain, nothing I can’t handle” I dismissed t off hand. He led me to a tree stump, pressing me to sit down, eventually I gave in. He brushed my hair aside, pulling my shirt free of my shoulder, easing the dressing away, he scrutinised the wound before adding “I am afraid this is going to hurt” he warned. 

Not giving me a second to prepare, he drew a blade, and took it to my shoulder, cutting into the raw skin. I took my free hand to my mouth to muffle the screams that began to ring out, I was breathless. The warmth coursing over my wounded shoulder I assumed blood until Geralt called for Iorveth “Get new bandages from the local healer”

He didn’t question him, I felt a panic rise within me alongside the white hot agony, I had just let Iorveth out of my sight, I couldn’t relax until he returned. I had also not wanted to watch Geralt drain the wound, I gaged the thought, and the sight would have forced the bile in my throat free. I felt I little exposed when Geralt had to remove my shirt to assure the wound was clean. I clenched my teeth when he poured alcohol over it, the burn turned my knuckles white as I clung tightly to the tree stump. The alcohol took away the strange offending smell of the infection, I had not clung to my modesty, the pain was too much to care for the embarrassment. I looked to see both Geralt, and Iorveth had positioned themselves as best they could to hide me from the prying eyes of the townsfolk, who had heard my strangled cry. I smiled weakly at their gallantry. Geralt bandaged the wound, helping me with my shirt. He tried to help me up, but the pain must have been too much as my knees buckled. He swept me into his arms, I was barely conscious “Bring her here, she may rest here, I did not mean her any harm” it was the man from earlier. Blackness took me.

I awoke to find myself in the comfort of furs, and a half decent bed, I often forgot how nice it could be. I pulled up slowly, my shoulder healing slowly, ached in response to my propping myself up. I saw Iorveth siting down, his eye upon me, he smiled when he saw me wake. Geralt was dozing in a chair in the corner. The intimidating man from earlier pulled up, walking over to my bedside “I did not mean you any harm” be began. Drawing closer he confessed in a hushed tone “But we have had trouble with witches, one took my boy from me, I let her in, she begged for aid, my good intentions lost me my boy, I swore to not be so trusting again” his voice pained, his stern eyes glassy.

I had nothing that would help this poor man, so I said the only thing I could “I am so sorry this happened to you”

It reminded me of an old adage, that sometimes you don’t know what others have suffered. This beastly man, now looked like a broken man, the steel in his eyes faded, revealing the humanity and pain behind it. I regretted it given the pain that followed, but I pulled him into an awkward embrace, his shoulders were so wide, I could barely pull my hands around them, the injury making it impossible to lift them too high without agony. I held to him, empathic tears, and tears of pain flowed from my eyes. I released him, he wiped away his tears, he shook his head as if to return those thoughts to the recesses of his mind. 

I called over to Geralt, he jolted awake, slowly rising and walking over “Sorry to wake you” I teased.

“What is it?” he yawned.

“They have a witch problem, they have helped us, can we not return the favour?”

Geralt sighed heavily as if it pained him to agree with my logic “I won’t be making a habit of this good guy routine, I will do it for you” he strained, still looked annoyed at me for asking. I mouthed thank you, he batted it away.

He walked over to the man, and began to ask him of the situation. It appeared this witch had preyed upon many in this town, I pulled up from the bed, finding my feet unsteady. I clung to the bed to steady myself.

“What are you doing?” Iorveth called to me.

“I am going to help” I strained through my teeth.

“No you’re going to remain here, and heal, you have been pushing yourself to far, you are only human”

“So you keep reminding me, humans are stubborn” 

“Yes I already know this” he countered. His expression was stern “Look your going to listen to me for once, stay here, Geralt is more than capable of watching my back”

“You’re going?” I questioned.

“Yes, they have aided me also, I will pay my debt with the blood of this witch” 

On that note he walked over to Geralt, I watched them debating the best way to approach the witch, the man who owned the house was going with them to identify her should she be wearing her human visage. As they left, I readied myself, if they thought I was going to stay behind they had another thing coming.


	9. Theia follows the trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theia follows after Geralt, Iorveth and the villager

I didn't care for the weakness brought on by the lingering poison, nor did I pay any mind to the pain that surged when I placed my pack upon my shoulder. I walked over to the door, pressing my hand firmly against the wood but it did not budge. Had the bastards had barred me in? I pushed harder but the door wouldn't move an inch. I grumbled to myself. This forced me to leave through the window which was more awkward, due to the strain upon my shoulder I was forced to grit my teeth as the pain forced tears to my eyes.

I dropped to the ground, once steady enough upon my feet I lit a torch to push back the darkness, and took after them. I what I assumed were their tracks barely visible but enough for me to see.

They had covered much ground, I had not expected them to have such a lead upon me. But I had to remember that I was no longer as swift, my steps now sluggish as the poison took a measure of my energy to fight.

I took as silently as I could into the thick of the approaching forest. I was at home among the trees even in darkness; the smells and sounds of the forest were familiar to me. I continued to track them. I had to draw back as what I assumed was their light flickered just ahead of me, I pulled back against a tree, keeping the flame alive but not so visible. It would have been wiser to snuff out the flames, but it would not necessarily be safer. As I knew how to navigate a forest in daylight but I had no elven senses or Witcher abilities to aid me to see in this darkness. The flame was the only thing giving me a sense of where I was going, without it I would be lost in this new forest.

Forests had a way of drawing people in and keeping them, making them feel they were walking in circles marked by what appeared to be similar trees and fauna to the untrained eye. It was as if the forest did not want to lose the company of its new friend, so it called them to wonder. This was the death of some travellers, so the forest would claim them forever.

I watched the light ahead of me fading into the distance before I dared follow after, I would not be reprimanded for aiding them. Iorveth was the one who needed guarding, and this was my given role and I would not fail. It seemed to take an age before the thick wooded area thinned toward a clearing.

Just before the tree's ended I looked to see that I had not been tracking Geralt, Iorveth, and the villager. It was a lone traveller. I couldn't have just happened upon the witch? I was certain there had been more than one set of footprints. Maybe they were old and the last steps of an unfortunate victim she had taken to Maker knows what fate. I snuffed out the flame. And followed after her slowly, the moonlight was pale but cast enough light for me to find my way.

I followed her pulling a blade from the pack into my hand, gripping tightly to the hilt, bending my arm to keep it concealed. I prayed she would not turn upon me with each tempered breath. How would I fight a witch alone? Maybe I had not thought this through, it was reckless. My nervous edge grew as the slightest sound as I feared would turn her sights upon me, but she reached her destination first. I breathed a sigh of relief inward as I still feared to call her attention to me.

A cave. I followed after her, into the darkness. I had another torch but I knew it would be dangerous, it would give away my presence. I took my hands to the wall tracing my way forward, but I found I had no need as the tunnel soon opened into a cavern. It looked more like a place a cult would sacrifice innocents; was this their fate? The blood was thick upon the table in the centre of the room, some fresh and some dry.

I took to the shadows hoping they would be too lost in their dealings to notice me; there weren't many places to hide.

"Do you have what I desire?" The witch called to someone who had yet to reveal themselves.

"Yes, these ingredients are difficult to come by. But given the useful subjects, you found for me tonight, I couldn't in good conscience give you less. This alliance has proven invaluable my dear, and very fortuitous. The king will compensate me handsomely; land and title will be mine. Then I can continue my work uninterrupted and discover more of these mutagens. The I can make more witchers without any failed experiments."

This was the professor we had been searching for, the witch had led us to him. He sounded fascinated; the witch wasn't paying him any mind as she had got what she came for. She slipped away not intending to make idle chatter with this man. I had lost her, but I could not have taken after her alone.

He disappeared around a corner, returning with a new unwilling test subject. I could see the poor soul struggling, they were pulling up quite a fight for someone bound. Why did those clothes look familiar? The professor pulled the bag from his head revealing the subject as Iorveth. My eyes widened. I felt shocked and horrified to see him bound like this. I wanted to run to his side but I had to keep the element of surprise, it would work in my favour.

"To walk right into danger you have saved us the trouble of getting to you through other means. And now I can use you as my new test subject. It will please the king to know you have been dealt with. And you get to be of use to me."

The look of defiant anger never left his face, I was sure he would have threatened the man had he not been gagged. He dragged Iorveth toward the table. "Do not make me use sedatives. I hate to ruin pure science but if you keep this up I will have no choice," he warned Iorveth.

Iorveth did not calm, the pure rage burning in his eyes was lost upon this professor. I began to slink around, but as I drew in he turned. My heart pounded as his eyes narrowed upon me. "Ah, another rat steps into the trap." He smiled.

Abandoning Iorveth. His dark eyes upon me, lumbering stature, and thinning greasy black hair made him an unpleasant sight. It was no wonder the witch had had to be the one to lure in the poor unsuspecting victims, as right or wrong his visage made him look like a man to avoid. I backed away slowly; this only brought a twisted smile to his face.

I threw my blade, it passed him completely. "You missed," he laughed derisively. 

He continued to draw in, and now I was unarmed. I ran out of space before I heard, "No. She did not miss," Iorveth hissed. His free hands were now balled into fists.

He could not hold back his fury, and he took it out upon the professor. Not satisfied with simply slamming his head against the cave wall once, he did not stop until the professor was a bloody, a howling mess. He begged for his life, offering information. It seemed he was a cruel man, but a coward. I was surprised that the king afforded him so little in the means of protection, but he must have thought himself safe and once he felt he had been discovered he would move on to the next workshop of horrors, well, not this time.

"Are you hurt?" I pressed scrutinising Iorveth's face for a reaction, as nothing was visible.

"I am fine." His lips curled into a snarl.

I knew that wounded animal look on him, it was his pride that was hurt.

“Where are Geralt, and the man from the village?” I pressed as Iorveth held to the whimpering professor.

“I do not know I had that damn thing over my head,” he growled.

I didn’t care to bear the brunt of his anger, so I snatched my blade from the ground, and left him to keep the professor in check even though I knew it would not be a good idea. I wanted to know that Geralt and the villager were okay. I rounded the corner that I had seen him bring Iorveth from. Nothing could have prepared me for the sights that greeted me. Even in the dull torch light, I could see some cells had remains within them at the beginnings of rot, and others were barely beings, they were so gaunt, their pallor an unhealthy grey. These poor people, they were beyond help in their currents states, but not beyond the mercy of the blade in my hand. I took the blade them, I am sure they were barely aware of what was going on; they only knew their pain had surged then ended. My heart strained as I ended a half dozen broken people, I could do nothing else for them. I felt my eyes mist over, I wept silently for their pain and suffering. I prayed they would find peace in the next life seeming as it had been stolen in this one.  
I found two cages at the end of the long corridor, two live bodies. Both bound with hoods covering their faces. I called tentatively. "Geralt?"

"Theia?"

"Yes it is me. Are you hurt?" I pressed as pulled the hood free of his head.

His white hair strewn, his face caked with blood. I gasped taking my hand to my mouth. Tears burned my dry eyes. He struggled to look up at me, he squinted. Forcing a weak smile he strained, "It is not mine. Beorn was injured in the attack."

"What happened?" I questioned Geralt.

"I will try and explain it to you later, please check upon him," he insisted.

I looked to the second body, I had not known his name until that moment. Beorn was slumped against the bars. As I drew closer I could hear his breath was laboured, and his tunic was stained with blood. I pulled his hood free of his head, he did look pale.  
"How bad is it?" he strained.

"I have seen worse. You will live." I assured him, but I knew nothing of the extent of his injuries. 

I just knew he had suffered enough and hoped that it would be so. He didn't seem happy about that prospect, I could only guess why and it saddened me to think that grief had brought his mind to such a place. I pulled at the bars but realised I had neglected to take the key. I quickly turned to see Iorveth coming toward me. Alarmed I declared "What of the professor?"

"He won't be going anywhere," He hissed. "I have his keys."

As he lifted the set of keys the professor's hand was still firmly attached to the brass ring, detached from its owner, blood staining the path he had taken to me. "We needed to ask him questions," I cried in frustration.

"I tried talking to him but he was uncooperative." He stated with rancour.

"Before or after you killed him?" I narrowed my eyes upon him.

"What does it matter now, let us free them and be done with this place."

"Can you aid Beorn he is injured."

He barely nodded unlocking the cell, pulling the bear of a man up, placing his arm under his shoulder holding him up. He threw the keys to ground leaving me looking like a fool scrambling after them. I didn't care, I scooped them up and released Geralt. Helping him to his feet. I felt a burning in my shoulder as his weight pulled the muscle, I bore the brunt of the pain silently, only the tears that rolled down my cheeks betrayed my pain.

"I will be fine, I can walk," he insisted.

"Do not be a fool," I strained.

It seemed he only accepted my help through pure exhaustion. I felt animosity toward pride and how foolish it could truly be, my own included. I knew pride had forced me to follow and could have very well led to my death, but as luck or fate would have it I was the one to rescue them, and I was glad that my pride had done someone some good.

It was a painful struggle but with shaky deep breaths, I managed to return to the town following my own path. "You both need a healer."

Beorn laboured through heavy breaths before stating "No one will be awake now. It can wait until morn."

"No it will not wait," I chided. 

I left Geralt leaning against Beorn's hut and took to what I could guess was the healer's hut, the smells emanating from it were all herbal. I took my hand to the door and beat upon it until they roused from their sleep. Answering the door with a blade in hand, she looked bedraggled and her eyes stared at me accusingly. "What?" She snapped.

"My friends are injured. They need your aid," I stated sharply.

She seemed to be blinking awake the heaviness that clouded her eyes, she stepped out to see both Geralt and Beorn grimacing. She turned to me and added, "Bring them in."

Iorveth brought Beorn, I brought Geralt despite his continued protests and the protests of pain in my shoulder. Aiding them upon the tables she cleared. She looked to me and stated, "Leave me to my work unless your knowledge makes you an asset."

I wanted to remain and aid them but my knowledge was limited, and I did not wish to impede her progress. I stepped out into what I could now feel was the beginnings of the winter chill, I shivered. I waited outside the hut. Iorveth took his time to step out, he placed something in his pocket and turned to me. "To Beorn's hut there is nothing more we can do, let us leave her to her work."

He reached out to guide me away. I pulled away hastily and I paid with another surge of pain and earned a look of distaste from Iorveth. I stormed ahead, as I removed the barring upon the door, I flung the door open hoping it would spring back and hit Iorveth. He was too swift, he pulled in behind me.

He wasted no time, he began to reprimand me, "What were you thinking?" He exclaimed angrily.

"What?" I turned to him. "I was thinking of doing my duty, to protect you and it was lucky I did," I spat defiantly.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," he hissed.

"If I had not been so foolish you would be dead. How can you fault my actions?" I couldn't believe he was berating me for saving them.

"You put yourself in danger you stupid human," he growled.

"You ungrateful ass, how dare you. I saved you," I exclaimed still confused by his rage.

"I would have found a way to escape," he snapped.

"It didn't look that way to me," I growled, scowling at him as he drew closer squaring up to me.

"How dare you question me. You are nothing but a pet."

"A pet?" I exclaimed furiously. "How dare you call me that," I seethed. 

I drew my hand back on an angry impulse, slapping him hard. He snapped his head back to me swiftly and grabbed my throat, and slammed me to the wall. His breath ragged, his grip did not tighten but he held me firmly in place. I clawed at his arm, but he paid no heed to the pain. My energy began to wane and the pain in my shoulder became overwhelming, I felt weak. Slumping forward with a sudden wave of dizziness. 

The next thing I recalled was being aided to a chair and told, "Drink this."

I begrudgingly did as I was told. Leaning my head back in weariness. After a time the weakness faded, and the pain dulled slowly. Did he ask the healer to make me a potion?.

I recovered myself enough to sit up, and Iorveth continued to scold me, "You keep pushing yourself, you're reckless," he sighed heavily.

"The same could be said of you," I reminded him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he confessed.

"Besides isn't that what pets do protect their masters," I added derisively.

He grimaced as I said the words. "I misspoke in anger." 

"Well, you need not worry. Once we deal with the threat I will be out of your life for good." I added curtly.

"Don't do this," he warned.

"Don't do what? Are you threatening me?"

"No...I, can't explain this to myself. How can I explain it to you?"

"Try or I am walking away now, there is only so much I can take," I confessed in frustration and anger.

"I should not be feeling any of this...it's wrong."

"Fine. I don't care," I dismissed his words.

"I wish I didn't." He stated as he stormed free of the hut.

Leaving me raging at his cruel words, his hand at my throat. How dare he? I had saved them and that was the thanks I got. What was wrong with him? 

I was also worried for Geralt and Beorn, I prayed they would both be okay, there was nothing I could do but wait.


	10. Their fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theia discovers Geralt and Beorn's fate

I could not stay in Beorn's hut any longer, so I took back into the cold. Weary I waited impatiently outside the healer's hut, it felt like hours as I stared into the darkness letting the chill settle within me. I watched the shadows dancing before me and listened to the only sound breaking the eerie silence, my teeth chattering.

I tried to keep my mind occupied with thoughts beyond what lay behind the healer’s door. I wondered if Iorveth was gone for good, or if maybe he had just stormed away to cool off. I had no way of knowing. As his guard, I had failed in my role by letting out of my sight. He could be killed.I worried that if the elves lost Iorveth that they would they scatter to the safety of the forest, but the safety would not last under this new kings reign. Could I continue to aid them given that the only reason they had accepted me was because of Iorveth? I felt at home with them, I could not lose that now. 

My storm of thoughts turned into the fear I had been avoiding. It had been a long time, were Geralt and Beorn okay? I could not wait any longer, my nerves had me on a tense edge and though I feared to enter the healer's hut I dreaded not knowing. My feet did the thinking for me as they pressed forward. I opened the door slowly, to see the healer dashing between both Geralt and Beorn. As she turned I could see her brow was furrowed. She stopped suddenly and sighed heavily. I felt my eyes widen as she slowly turned, she seemed shocked by my presence. Her wide eyes softened to what looked like a saddened sympathetic look as she reached out toward my shoulder. I pulled back and took my hand to mouth: it couldn't be! But that look was unmistakable. 

I approached the first table, it was Beorn. I glanced down at his chest, it did not move, he did not move. He was gone. The pressure in my chest grew as I turned to the second table, praying to not find the same horrific sight. I took a shaky deep breath and re-opened my eyes that I had closed for fear of what I might see. Tears tracked my cheeks. Geralt appeared still, but I saw something barely perceptible, I could swear I saw him draw breath. Or was I just so desperate that my eyes were playing tricks on me? I leant closer pressing my head to his chest, a slow but steady beat resounded. I sighed with relief. I felt guilty for feeling so elated given Beorn's fate, but I could not help it. I did not wish to lose everyone I had begun to feel close to.  
I was startled when Geralt piped up in a strained gruff voice, "I am alive."

"Were you awake this whole time?" I pressed with a mild annoyance.

"No, but long enough to see how much you care. It's sweet really." Even in pain he found a way to be sarcastic and tease me.

I shook my head with a ghost of a smile on my lips. I sighed heavily, "Beorn did not make it."

Geralt's eyes dropped before he remarked, "At least he is with his son now."

The truth and sadness of that brought fresh tears to my eyes. I jolted when I felt a warm hand press to the side of my face, once I regained my bearings. I leant into the warmth of his palm, his thumb brushing away the tears streaking that cheek. "He has no one to go to his burial," I exclaimed, feeling another wave of sadness take me.

"We will go," Geralt assured me.

"Really? he deserves someone to be there."

"He does. He was a brave man."

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I have a business to run and can't afford a day even in mourning," the healer pressed tentatively from behind me.

I felt a snarl curl my lips, but I knew she needed to live. So begrudgingly we set about moving. But I realised there was no way of me carrying Beorn or Geralt for that matter. So I stood at a loss. 

After a time I looked to Geralt and asked, "Are you able to move?"

"I will manage," he stressed.

I aided him up slowly and as his weight pressed upon my bad shoulder I stifled an agonised cry. I kept taking deep breaths and focusing upon getting Geralt to Beorn's hut. Small and slow steps led me into the cold dawn. I somehow managed to get Geralt into Beorn's hut and felt the weight lift from my shoulder suddenly. I turned, ready to scold Geralt through gritted teeth, but I found Iorveth aiding Geralt to a cot in Beorn's room. 

Iorveth returned and began as if nothing had happened, "I told you to stop straining yourself. You are going to hurt yourself."

"As if you care. Where did you go?" I pressed with annoyance and curiosity.

"It does not matter. I will find fresh bandages for your wound. Geralt will heal fast enough on his own. He asked for you," a sneer quickly crossed his lips and then faded as he seemed to be trying to hold to an expressionless mask.

Was it easier to deny what had happened between us? I felt I was being foolish so I did not linger and took to the back room. I took to Geralt's bedside and stated, "you asked for me."

"Yes, I need you to get an ingredient for me, it will help me heal faster. A plant called celandine, do you know it?”

"Of course, but I am not one for brewing potions so I may need you to tell me what to do," I confessed.

He laughed cautiously I assume to avoid additional pain. "Potions class for witchers, yeah I can run you through it. I know some human ones, not as effective as witchers potions but it will hopefully dull the pain of your shoulder, and may give you a bit more of your energy back."

I felt the need to make a hasty exit and get the ingredients, but I found the anxious edge followed as I left the room. It would be a distraction and gain me some distance from both Iorveth and Geralt to go and forage.

But I realised that we needed to move Beorn. I stopped before the door, pausing in my indecision. Iorveth pressed, "what did he want?"

"Potion ingredients."

"You should rest."

"I know being a pet I should follow my master's orders, but I need some air," I spat.

"Damn it. Stubborn dh'oine," he grumbled. 

I didn't care to wait around to be insulted, so I stepped outside. Looking around the village I wondered how I would manage to get their aid. They had not been so pleasant with me the first time and this task was more detestable, but I could not do it alone. I sighed heavily and dragged my feet, knocking lightly on the neighbouring hut's door, given the hour I did not want to be so loud. I waited some time but the door finally creaked open only enough for the resident to press, "What do you want? Told that damn elf I knew nought."

 

"It is Beorn. I am sorry to tell you this but he is dead. I do not presume to know your relationship with him. But I need aid in moving his body to his hut. I hate to ask such a thing but I have not the strength to do it alone."

I had not expected to be able to finish my sentence let alone explain everything, when I stopped to await her answer I got the response I expected: she closed the door, but at least she did not slam it in my face. I began to pull away from the door, wondering if this would be the reception I would get from everyone.

"Wait," a strained voice called from behind me.  
I turned to find the woman with a man standing beside her, her eyes were glassy. She looked away and released her tight grip upon the man’s arm. He stepped forward, his dark eyes unwavering in their stare as he loomed over me. He scratched his stubble before he spoke. "I will help, but you best wait here, as we will need a few others to carry him."

He walked past me while the woman at the door had disappeared back inside. I could hear faint sobbing from within, she must have known something of him. I wanted to comfort her whoever she was but she had closed the door, maybe she wanted to cry alone. I watched as he rounded up a few strong men and women, they proceeded to the healer’s huts with their heads bowed. When they stepped back out, they had Beorn on a cot. Their heads remained bowed in reverence, they made a slow procession to his hut. I followed after them, they placed him upon the ground, leaving the cot beneath him.

The man from earlier turned to me, "We will return later and we will bury him beside his wife and child. Will you come to mark his passing?"

"I will."

"I shall see you later then, shame it will not be under better circumstance," he stated sorrowfully.

The others left silently but nodded in acknowledgement as they walked past. The atmosphere in the hut was oppressive, poor Beorn lay dead. Geralt injured and Iorveth stewed in his own belligerent mood. I knew I should leave and get those ingredients, but before I turned Iorveth looked up for a moment and remarked, "You're going to leave my side, what kind of guard are you?"

"The useless kind evidently. You can join me if you wish," I grumbled. 

I did not think Iorveth would take me up on the offer, it was an empty gesture. But he pulled up and waited for me to take the lead. I walked out and he followed on behind me, but soon took to my side as we drew further from the town. Into the open fields, we wandered out until the town became a mere dot in the distance. The closer to the river the more likely I would find the plant I was looking for. I had expected to be alone, hoping to clear some of the turbulence within me by enjoying the peace of nature, instead, I had Iorveth looking to me.

"Are you going to tell me what we are looking for or do you think elves can read minds? That is all legend trust me," he scoffed.

I glared at him still furious, but I muttered, "Celandine."

I began to turn away from him when I felt his hand upon my wrist, I turned swiftly. "What are you doing?" I snapped trying to pull free.

"Nothing. I want you to listen, that is all."

"And why should I give you that after the way you spoke to me, the way you treated me. If you hate me so much then please find another to watch over you, someone you trust as that obviously is not me," I cried with a little more emotion in my voice than I wanted to reveal, but I was hurt and furious. I was also confused, I had thought he cared for me, but all his actions told me otherwise, I had been fooling myself. I had been useful and now I was no longer needed and I did not like the feeling. I was beginning to feel used.

"I should hate you given what you are and what you represent. I want to hate you, it would be easier."

“And?” I pressed in frustration.

“You have done so much for my people when you had no need to aid us and I am grateful.”

I could tell this was difficult for him, the strain on his face from being so sincere was amusing and infuriating. Was it that difficult to own a feeling? And he had the nerve to call me stubborn. 

“And you call me stubborn,” I grumbled.

He sighed heavily. “I am sorry. I was fighting my feelings and it led me to madness.”

He looked frustrated by what I could only guess was his pride. He said nothing more but just pulled me closer, I pressed my palms to his chest to impede him. He wasn’t going to gloss over this with psychical affection. But the closer he managed to edge me, the more I felt my resistance weaken, I was still angry but I couldn’t deny my foolish attraction to him, my body was betraying me as my arms became loose rather than rigged allowing him to pull me to him. He traced his fingers across my cheek. I looked up at him, I intended to glare but my steely eyes softened when he smiled. He ran his fingers into my hair, I trembled at the gentle touch teasing at my skin. His hand edged to the back of my neck, he pulled me toward him. Our lips met softly, his tender exploration of my mouth with his tongue forced a moan forth, leading me to tighten my grip on his waist. When he finally broke the kiss I was a little dazed.

“I shouldn’t keep distracting you,” he quipped, his easy smile said more than words could have, but I still needed to assure myself that this would not happen again.

“You need to learn to trust me in spite of the shape of my ears,” I stressed not wanting a repeat of our argument.

“That is not as easy as it sounds, it almost feels like instinct to be wary of your people, so many years of distrust and slaughter, it is not easily forgotten. You haven’t lived as long as I have, I have watched my people suffer at the hands of yours through war, slavery and oppression. I can not simply put it aside no matter how beautiful the dhoine may be,” he sighed heavily.

I was quite taken back by the truth of his confession, and worst of all he had a point. It didn’t excuse his outburst, however. “I understand it can’t be easy for you but remember that I have done nothing but aid you, and I have remained at your side but I can only take so much.”

“I will deny ever saying this should you press the matter, but I am sorry, I should not have hurt you. You did not deserve that. Am I forgiven En'ca minne?”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing flattering. Oh don’t look at me like that, it's just what you are. We have a few words for human.” He smirked.

“Keep this up and I will think of overly affectionate names that will turn your stomach,” I teased.

“Should we not aid your vatt'gern?” he quipped looking a little uneasy with all this sentiment.

“My what?” I exclaimed in confusion.

“Witcher. Do you really know no elder speech?” 

I smiled. “Are you offering to teach me?”

“No. I wish some secrets to remain as such,” he remarked dismissively.

“That’s not fair. Why call him my Witcher?”

“I may have only one good eye but I see the way he looks at you.”

“I am hardly his type.”

“I find that hard to believe."

“No magic and I am not exactly your type either.”

“True and yet...”

He pulled close again, pressing his forehead to mine and whispered, "I have tried to deny this but it seems I can not. I was a fool to keep you so close."

"Iorveth, you can trust me but I understand why it is not easy for you given all you have seen."

"It is foolish to care for a being who lives for such a short time."

We both sighed sharing a pained but gentle look to one another. Iorveth offered me his hand and I took it. The warmth of it comforted me but I still felt wary as it had been at my throat not too long ago. I could only hope that things could be different if only we could put our pride and fear aside and speak our minds and hearts. We were not returning to anything good, burying Beorn would be difficult.

I felt Iorveth's hand slipping from mine as we stepped into town. I sighed. I guess it was too much to hope that he could be so open around others. He uttered in a hushed tone, “I have a reputation to uphold you understand. I can’t risk weakness given the precarious situation. I can’t go easy on you but you know it is for show,” he tried to assure me, or himself, I was not quite sure.

“Your hand will never take to my throat again, you hear me?” I warned pointing an accusing finger at him.

“That will be the last place you will find it,” he purred.

That shouldn’t have thrilled me but it did. I wanted to be angry at him for taking out his confusion and frustrations upon me, but I also wanted things to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En'ca minne - Little love (a term of endearment/pet name, akin to 'darling')


	11. To his passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theia, Iorveth and Geralt put Beorn to rest

When morning came I awoke at Iorveth’s side and found myself looking at him. He looked so peaceful, maybe dreams were the only refuge for him and possibly the only place his defenses were not up. As if he could sense my eyes upon him he stirred and his eye flashed open. And for a moment he seemed confused as if he had no idea where he was and as I reached my hand to his he pulled it back maybe in reflex. I felt hurt to see him recoil from my comfort but I held my tongue and just watched him look to me with no hint of recognition in his eyes. I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed, dropping my head in my hands momentarily pulling my hands across my face I took a deep breath, wringing my hands I dragged myself up to my feet. Not looking back I left the room as I couldn’t bear to see the emptiness reflected back. I walked outside into the chill of the dawn and found the village eerily quiet, I wondered if the birds themselves remained silent as a mark of respect to Beorn. Sighing heavily I walked around the narrow paths hoping to alleviate some of the heaviness in my heart but I found no amount of distance or sights of nature could end this sinking feeling within me.

 

I returned to Beorn’s hut and found Geralt and Iorveth waiting in silence, neither looking to one another. The atmosphere in the room was awkward but they looked as if they were ready to pay their respects to Beorn, as both had been there during the attack and I had been unfortunate enough to witness his last moments. I was quick to clean up and dress in a manner appropriate to mark the passing of a comrade in arms, which to me mean plain clothes and no bright colors. My memories of him few and brief but from what I had seen he was a devoted father, and a brave man. I almost jumped out of my skin when a hand touched my shoulder I spun around. Faced with Iorveth who appeared anxious as his hand took to the back of his neck as if to soothe some discomfort and he remarked, “I must confess it was strange to wake up beside someone, it has been so long. It can take me time to get my bearings when I don’t wake up in the forest. I forget where I am for a moment.”

 

This must be his attempt at an awkward apology and I couldn’t leave him in his discomfort, so I replied with a sad smile, “I understand.”

 

He didn’t look all that convinced as he narrowed his eye at me and shook his head seemingly in annoyance and stated, “Good, this day will be long enough.”

 

I sighed heavily knowing that despite the dismissive tone he was right, so I just followed after him as he made his way to the door. The gathering of villagers once we stepped outside was shocking as I didn’t think Beorn was very popular but maybe they understood him better than I had realized. An elderly woman at the front of the group looked to me and as if reading my mind stated, “He was a pillar of our community before they took his boy, after he was never quite the same. We will give him the respect he deserves.”

 

It was sad yet moving to watch them honor his memory as they carried him towards a pyre a safe distance from the town and we followed on in stoic silence. The villagers all seemed to grieve in their own ways, some sobbed aloud, and it was a harrowing sound that weighed heavily upon my heart. There were others whom you could observe to only have a single tear upon their cheek, what havoc was being wrought beneath the surface they kept to themselves if indeed there was any. Funerals are somber affairs, but those with faith seemed to have a sense of peace I lacked as they bowed their heads in prayer, I envied them that. They prayed to their gods to give him some peace, leaving it all to a higher power to take him into their grace. Then there were those who stood in silence their eyes haunted as if recalling their connection to him, or perhaps others they had lost and not had a moment to grieve for.

 

I felt a strange strangling emotion hold me to silence, it was difficult enough to focus on my breathing. Endings had always held emptiness and fear for me, death being the final ending. We drew to a halt before the pyre they had constructed for him. Those who had carried Beorn now lay him down with care before stepping back amongst the mourners. I was not sure if I had the right to mourn him as my time with him was so brief and yet I felt impacted by his death. I felt for him.

 

As they lit the pyre I felt fingers lace through mine and squeeze my hand, I turned to see Iorveth looking stoic looking deep into the flames consuming what was left of Beorn. I was shocked by the small comfort he offered but I appreciated it. I turned back to the flames now reaching high, the crackling and the heat of the fire warmed the chill cutting through us. To watch a man disappear into the ether had a strange spirituality and sadness to it. He was gone. All that remained of him were memories. A man amidst the mass stepped forward, "in honor of this man we will in tradition celebrate his life. So come drink and remember him."

  


I was not sure if I should go but I followed the precession as if hoping to gain insight into Beorn. It was a somber affair before the drink began to flow. Iorveth was silent and the only reaction I could gain from him was a weak smile upon squeezing his hand. He did not wish to be here it seemed he tolerated this for my sake or maybe he too was curious. Three drinks of ale in and you could hear all manner of tales of Beorn being recounted.

 

One bear of a man, alike to Beorn in height and stature, rose up and smiled before he began, "Few will remember this one, but it was a moment I will never forget. I was but a lad myself. A group of bandits decided to take to our little village, and they began harassing the townsfolk. People were afraid, as we weren’t soldiers, we were farmers. But as he always did Beorn caught wind of it. And on a cold morning when they roused all from sleep with cries and screams. He stormed into the center of town, unarmed and he just towered over the man. He looked him in the eye, and if looks could kill the man would have died there in that spot. Now we knew he was a gentle giant but they had no inkling and you should have seen them turn tail and run. One of the most amusing sights. That was why so many called him brown bear after that. Once the bandits were beyond sight, we all laughed about it. Beorn a strange man indeed, the courage of a lion and yet he rarely raised a hand to any man, least he had no choice. There will be none like him. I raise a flagon to his bravery and his gentle soul."

  


The man struggled to hold his composure after his last words lingered; he did the only thing he could drink what remained of his ale. He smiled sadly after it before he called out for more ale. I continued to wander amongst the mass of villagers and stopped when I heard a gentle voice recalling her memories of Beorn, "His wife was a good woman a friend of mine after he lost her, he tried his hardest to be the best father he could to their son. I saw him too often struggling so I called him and son in. Told him if he needed help that he didn't need to say a word only knock at my door. I saw them a few times. He would just knock and stay for a time. I hope the company helped him."

 

“Of course it did. Did him good to know he wasn’t alone. Thesda,” the woman beside her assured her.

 

They embraced and continued to talk of Beorn, his wife, and their son. It was difficult yet uplifting to hear these stories of his life, it painted a clearer picture of the man who had left us, the man we were mourning and celebrating on this day. Perhaps knowing more of him allowed me to connect to the sadness of his loss, as now I could feel the heavy atmosphere of grief within the room, there were smiles of course but the undercurrent of grief let the laughter ring a little hollow. But they needed to grieve in their own way, and I needed to escape the tightness in my chest. Pain of my own was forcing its way to the surface, and I wanted to feel it without the feel of prying eyes upon me. As I stepped outside it was as if I could breathe deep once more, the air was cold and it stung the rawness growing in my throat. My eyes burned as the tears filled my eyes. The pyre still smoldered and was visible from the town, the dark clouds dissipated into the overcast sky.

“Why do you grieve for a man you barely knew?” Iorveth’s voice cut through the wave of emotion.

I sniffed, wiping away the fresh tears as if hoping to hide the vulnerability of this raw emotion from Iorveth. The calmness in my tone betrayed the emotion in my eyes, “he was a good man, and compassion does hold no such requirements.”

His eye held my gaze as if waiting to see if I was being genuine when my expression showed no sign of faltering he looked at a loss. “Female’s I don’t think I will ever quite understand them.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think we will ever quite understand you either,” I remarked with a weak smile.

He sighed heavily, “If you need a moment, I will leave you in peace.”

I wasn’t quite sure if I wanted to be alone so I said nothing and just looked to the ground, the tears forming in my eyes. I gasped as I was pulled into an unexpected embrace but I pulled into him, the warmth of him and I leaned my head upon his shoulder. His hand traced lovingly across my hair and in a soft soothing tone he whispered, “En'ca minne”

After my tears ran dry I asked, “You have said that before, what does it mean again?”

“Nothing special,” he assured me although his eye contact was evasive.

I smiled and shook my head. I looked toward the forest and remarked wistfully, “I suppose we should go.”

He almost looked relieved and replied, “Yes, it is time to re-group. Return to the forest to decide our next move.”

“We need to know who our allies are in this,” I stressed.

“Allies, are the Scoia'tael not enough,” He hissed.

“You may dismiss the king as a foolish dh'oine, but he has numbers and power beyond yourselves and he is up to something. Witchers, professors and witches to what end?”

“Va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh'ar,” Iorveth grumbled.

My knowledge of elder speak was limited but he looked more frustrated than defiant so I hoped that meant we were going to work with others rather than try to fight this alone, as I feared alone we wouldn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh'ar - Something ends, something begins


End file.
